


The Safeword is Fhtagn

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Stockings, Whipping, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So since Sandy creats all the worlds dreams he has to have a really amazing imagination. This probably means he has a great imagination for other things too ;)I want compleat and utter Crack for this; Role-playing, awkward situations, all that kind of fun stuff. Let your mind go wild!Bonus points for awkward and embarised Pitch"Sandy’s got lots of ideas, here are a few of them. (And, man, you know, I’m going to need to reuse that title someday. Maybe for something during Blacksand week.)
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: My Top 10 Blacksand Kinkmeme Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654639
Kudos: 20
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	The Safeword is Fhtagn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/25/2013.

Pitch had discovered, when he became Sandy’s lover, that the sweet golden Dreamweaver had a great many ideas regarding what this would entail.  
  
Pitch had expected the whips. And though he had also been embarrassed by his…rather strong positive reaction to their use, it wasn’t as if Sandy had complained.   
  
At the time, Pitch had thought it delightfully perverse that the Sandman would want to rewrite their earlier battles in this way (which interestingly still all ended with him breathlessly begging for mercy), but that was merely because their relationship as lovers had only just begun.  
  
The very dark chocolate, melted and drizzled over his skin in delicate patterns, had seemed like a pointless idea to him when Sandy had first described it, but when Sandy had finally convinced him to try it, he knew he would need no more persuasion as to the benefits of anything that resulted in a busy, greedy, golden tongue lavishing hours of attention on his body. (Regardless of how quickly they both finished after such foreplay.)  
  
When he had discovered that Sandy had known it was highly probable they would get caught by one of the other Guardians while making love on Sandy’s dreamsand cloud—in this particular incident, the Guardian had been Jack Frost, and Sandy had been riding Pitch with wild abandon, mouth open, softly panting, eyes closed, head thrown back—there had been no way for them to pretend they had been doing anything but what they really were, and the boy had nearly fallen out of the sky with a squawk of surprise—Pitch had first been taken aback, but Sandy’s reaction to getting caught made him realize that he would not mind at all if they were discovered again. (Which they had been, when the Guardians had tried to stage a very awkward intervention/inquiry into Sandy’s safety by breaking into Pitch’s lair the next day while his knees were resting on Sandy’s shoulders and he was in the middle of encouraging him with an extraordinarily filthy monologue.)  
  
The old-fashioned silk stockings and garter belt had almost seemed normal after all that, though Pitch had been filled with wicked glee when he managed to surprise Sandy by wearing them under his robe without being asked.  
  
When they began to experiment with acting as not quite themselves, Pitch had only needed persuading for one particular scenario.  
  
“This is disrespectful,” he had said.  
  
“Nothing about those kinds of interactions is supposed to be sexy,” he had said.  
  
“The fact that I am the literal space-born embodiment of fear does not make this idea any less weird,” he had said.  
  
 _So you’re saying it’s possible?_ Sandy had signed.  
  
“Give me a day or two to practice,” he had said. “I’ve gotten used to looking human.”  
  
 _Don’t forget, the safeword is fhtagn._  
  
And after a day or two Sandy had played the role of the naïve, foolish researcher of outré myths most perfectly, just as Pitch had played the role of the many-limbed abomination from beyond the stars that slowly invaded his mind and body with lascivious enthusiasm.  
  
Afterwards, when they had been cuddling, Pitch fixed him with several eyes and, speaking from one of his many mouths, had asked, “Not that I’m complaining, but how did you figure out so quickly how to please this body? And how did you make yourself want to?”  
  
 _Second question—you’re always you. First question—there are things man was not meant to know._ Then he had grinned up at where most of Pitch’s eyes were and leaned over to kiss one of the muscular tentacles still wrapped around him, heedless of the black slime that coated his lips after doing so.  
  


* * *

  
  
If he had to pick his favorite of all Sandy’s ideas, though, Pitch knows he would pick the times when they would watch horror movies together, and Sandy, tucked perfectly into the space beneath Pitch’s arm, would let himself get deliciously scared. And he would cuddle still closer until the only thing to do was to begin to lazily kiss, and slowly, without much conscious thought, lose themselves in each other until they were both lying, spent, on the couch. And then, just before they both fell asleep, Sandy would whisper, aloud, and only ever for Pitch: “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> emeraldembers reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Oh god almighty, your writing <3\. You’re one of the glorious people who literally leaves me breathless. This is gorgeous and so much fun and I just adore these boys to pieces <3.
> 
> cavahn said: oh my <3
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This fic is like Christmas.
> 
> marypsue said: There are not enough smiley faces and hearts in the WORLD for me to express how joyful this made me.


End file.
